Yavin
'''Yavin''' '''Yavin is a traveler and a seeker of truth. Lost in this world of deceit, lies, war over power and control, Yavin often finds himself on the move looking for the peace he seeks. Peace he can only find through truth.''''''Yavin was born from parents of magic in Academy but after learning he had no magic talent himself he was cast out. Given to an orphanage, he was eventually adopted and raised south of Academy by farmers in Napolia.Yavin was lied to about his heritage and was told nothing of his real parents but he somehow knew as he has an uncanny talent of detecting lies. When finally confronted by this his parents continued to lie since they didn’t know of Yavin’s talent. Yavin accepted the fact they were lying and understood why they did it but still hated that they didn’t tell him the truth. ''''''One day Yavin was helping his father cut wood when his father tripped and cut his leg. Yavin feeling for his father without thinking reached out and healed the wound, not totally, but enough that his father didn’t need heavy bandages. This is when his parents decided they couldn’t lie to him anymore so they told him all they knew, he was from an orphanage in north Napolia and his parents were tied to magic and from Academy. Yavin decided he needed the truth. At the age of 14 he took a horse and left promising himself he would return only when he had the truth. That was 7 years ago.''''''On his travels he was forced to beg and survive off the land. He did this for 5 years traveling around northern Napolia, Academy, and the Rivillian Republic where he picked up a job at a tavern called the “Grumbly Gut”. He liked the owner (Brumby) because he was an honest man, empathetic, kind and reminded him of himself. Brumby became a father figure for Yavin and took him under his wing. Brumby didn’t much like Yavin at first but changed his mind after Yavin healed a cut in his hand he got while slicing bread. For 2 years Brumby taught Yavin everything he knew, like how to fight with a sword, Axe, use a shield, and how to be a good leader. He even tried to help him find his parents. ''''''They also worked on his healing ability, at least what they could since they still really didn’t know how it worked. Anyone they asked in Academy said it was very perplexing and had nothing to do with magic, some even went as far as wanting nothing to do with Yavin after finding out. This was something that stung far too deep with Yavin so they decided to stop asking about it.''' '''Brumby''' '''Brumby was a soldier in the Napolite War (Traitor’s war). Operating deep under General Rivil, Brumby learned how to use swords/axes, shields, and had a knack for leadership. After fighting in the 2 year war, peace began to fall upon the newly formed Rivillian Republic. Brumby decided to lay down his sword and open a pub called the “Grumbly Gut” named after his father Grumby. He built the pub by the south River near Academy where he lost a lot of good men when the Triumvirate forces invaded. ''' '''Grumbly Gut''' '''It was here that Yavin picked up the knack of gambling and singing for extra coin. He learned he could talk to people and through his charisma and ability to seek the truth he heard a tale that peeked his interest. A tale from a drunken man of the war south in the borderlands. He told of the wounded and the violence and how he couldn’t take it anymore so he fled north in hopes to find peace. With Brumbly’s blessing and his new found skills he learned from Brumby he decided it was time he did something. He was going to the borderlands to decide for himself what the truth was, and to do something about it.''' Notes: Yavin's Journal Monkey Business: '''This island is really starting to wear on me. The days since I’ve been “imprisoned” here are now lost on me. What I do know is I’m helping people. The battle is now over but the screaming from the fighting still echos in my head. All the people injured, both of the Ashen and what the Ashen call the Keepers. My keepers. I not only heard them but I healed them as well. My companion (at least that’s what I call him) and I went through countless numbers healing the best we could. Of course we only healed the Keepers. The ashen are the Keepers enemies and would not receive that kind of mercy. “Would I have been one of them had I escaped?” I thought “One of the mangled bloody bodies?” Maybe I was lucky… Maybe I was the lucky one when I got that spear thrown into my buttocks and I fell to my fate. Maybe..” ''' '''Since my companion could only heal the traditional way I was able to get through a lot more wounded keepers than him. Because of this he threw me an apple and told me I looked fatigued and should take a break, and that's when I saw him. No not him. God. At least that's what he told me, back when I was in the wonderful throe of the Mushrooms. Magical I would almost call them, the mushrooms, as they have lead me to the true god. Not this King Leopold... Not this Dia... No, the Monkey. At least that's what he likes to be called. Actually he likes Misiore Monkey but another story. Anyways back to what happened. I saw Monkey up in a tree while I was taking my break about to take a bite of my apple. He must of been watching me for a while because when I looked up at him he laughed and said “Finally, someone can see me” then he faded away… I didn’t know what to do. He was there and now he wasn't. I thought to myself “Must be leftover residue from those mushrooms”, and as if my thoughts conjured it up my apple was not an apple anymore, it was a mushroom. I stared at if for some time waiting for reality to sink in but it didn’t, my apple was a mushroom. So I did what any man in my situation would do.. I ate it.''' '''I remember the colors, mostly because I’m colorblind and have never seen colors like this before. Very bright like the last time I ate the fungi, only something was different this time. This time wasn’t like the last time. This time I could still think rationally and was aware of my surroundings. Very aware because Monkey was there in front of me on a stump. “Good good you took my gift, very good this gift can be” he said gleefully. “What is this, how are you here?” I replied back. “Oh all in good time my boy, all in good time” He jumped off the stump and wandered over to a some flowers and started sniffing them. I looked around to see if any of the guards could see what was happening but everyone was either attending to wounded or watching for ashen. “Oh don’t worry about them they can’t see me” Monkey said while swatting at a bee that had come out of the flowers. “No no they haven't received the gift and I have no intention of giving it to them.” “Gift? What are you talking about? Are you really a god like you told me before?” I asked. “What do you call a snail on a log?” he asked me back. “What? Uh I don’t know”. “Food” he said as he picked up a snail off a log and ate it. “Monkey’s my name” “Okay this is getting ridiculous” I said as I stood up and turned to leave “I need to get back before I get in trouble”. “What’s ridiculous my boy is that you’re in a camp full of strangers when in fact, you, are the stranger. Yes yes a stranger of your own fate. You see you have a choice, a choice to be something greater, or not to be, but still a choice, you must choose”. “That doesn’t make much sense” I said scratching my head. “Of course it doesn’t, you're a primitive idiot and I don’t expect you to understand. My work here is done, the gift has been offered and received, or it hasn't, like I said... Choices.”. And like that he was gone and suddenly I was on the ground and with a guard's hands around my throat. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TRYING TO ESCAPE!!” The guard yelled. “No” I managed to gurgle out eventually. My companion must of heard the guard yelling because he came running up “Stop! Please stop!” He said in a panic. “I told Yavin he could take a break, he has been doing such a fine job healing all the wounded soldiers”. The guard started to slowly release his grip “He better be, I still can’t believe King Leopold let this ashen loving savage live” then he spat next to my head and got off of me. My companion helped me off the ground and the guard watched as we started walking back towards the wounded. “What is this gift Monkey was talking about” I thought to myself as we walked back. “What just happened..? Was that real or all in my head?” Then I spotted some mushrooms growing in a patch of four leaf clovers. I couldn’t help but hear Monkey’s words echo in my head as I bent over to scoop them up “You see you have a choice, a choice to be something greater, or not to be, but still a choice, you must choose” “Yes.. Yes it was real” I thought as I put the mushrooms in my pocket. “It had to be, Monkey is real. No.. He is a God..” “What is that you picked up?” My companion asked. I pulled a four leaf clover out of my pocket that must of came up with the mushrooms and showed it to him as I smiled and said “Oh nothing, just a good luck charm.. I have a feeling my luck is about to change” '''